Saber Escuchar
by Misato Psy
Summary: Ash espía una conversación de Misty y Brock malentendiendo las cosas quizás para mayor conveniencia de los dos.
1. Saber Escuchar

Saber Escuchar.

-Psyduck054-

CAPÍTULO 1.

            Ash entrenaba duramente para entrar a la Liga Pokemon en el jardín de su casa, esperando que su madre terminara de prepara el almuerzo. Sus amigos, Brock y Misty pasaban las mañanas y tardes en el laboratorio del Profesor Oak, ya que el criador deseaba aprender lo más posible de la crianza de los pokemon acuáticos y siendo Misty una experta en el campo, era la mejor oportunidad que podía tener para aprender, tanto de la entrenadora como del Profesor y Tracey.

            El hecho de tener a sus dos amigos fuera de casa hacía que el joven entrenador se aburriera sobre manera, pero su amiga se había negado que los acompañara porque, según ella, los distraería.

ASH: (Mirando a sus pokemon) No puedo entenderlo....... ¿Porqué los distraería si solo iba a mirar?....... ¿O será que YO me distraería de mi entrenamiento?...... Terminamos por hoy, pueden descansar.

            Los seis pokemon, aliviados de poder reposar, emitieron al unísono un largo suspiro y se recostaron sobre el césped. Ash les sonrió a todos y los llamó de vuelta a sus pokébolas. Oportunamente, la Sra. Ketchum salió al jardín viendo a su hijo terminar el entrenamiento...

SRA. KETCHUM: Hoy terminaste temprano.

ASH: Es que están mejorando muy rápido, no necesitan tanto ejercicio diario.

SRA. KETCHUM: Te felicito, hijo. Veo que cada vez mejoras más.

ASH: (Rascándose la cabeza) Así es.

SRA. KETCHUM: La comida está casi hecha. Ve por Brock y Misty.

ASH: ¿Por qué no llamas por teléfono?

SRA. KETCHUM: Ya lo intenté, pero nadie atiende. Deben estar todos en la reserva.

ASH: Pero..... Que coman después.

SRA. KETCHUM: (Firme) Ash. Ve.

ASH: (Desganado) Está bien, vamos Pikachu.

            El pokemon eléctrico se negó a acompañar a su entrenador, por tanto el pobre Ash emprendió camino solo hacia el laboratorio.

            Llegó a la casa del profesor siendo recibido por su acompañante de las Islas Naranja...

TRACEY: Buenas Tardes, Ash.

ASH: Hola, Tracey.

TRACEY: ¿Buscas a Misty y a Brock?

ASH: Sí, la comida estará lista.

TRACEY: Creo que aún están en la reserva.

ASH: ¿Todavía ahí?

TRACEY: Misty hace clases muy extensas.

ASH: (Suspirando) Siento pena por Brock.

TRACEY: ¿Porqué? Creo que disfruta el aprendizaje.

ASH: ¿Uh? 

            Tracey no podía afirmar si la expresión de Ash era simple confusión (como siempre) o celos, quizás ambas juntas. Lo miró avanzar hacia la reserva riendo ante la imagen del confundido/enfadado entrenador.

            Se acercó al estanque viendo a sus dos amigos conversar a la orilla de este, mientras los pokemon acuáticos nadaban. Por no interrumpir la interesante plática se mantuvo alejado de ellos, pero con la suficiente distancia de poder escuchar...

ASH: No es Espiar....... es Esperar

BROCK: He notado que estás tratándolo mucho mejor que antes.

MISTY: Hago lo que puedo.

ASH: ¿Quién? 

BROCK: Esto les ayudará mucho en su relación.

MISTY: No lo creo, ni cuenta se da de las cosas.

BROCK: Es cierto que nunca brilló por su inteligencia.

MISTY: Jajajaja, no, realmente no.

BROCK: ¿Porqué el cambio de actitud?

MISTY: Es que.... estoy cansada de estar siempre gritándole e insultándolo....... no creo que lo merezca.

ASH: ¿Estarán hablando de mí?....... Es cierto que me trata mejor ahora

BROCK: No creí que alguna vez llegara a escuchar eso de tu parte.

MISTY: ¿Tan mal lo trataba?

ASH: ¿Qué pregunta es esa? Claro que sí! 

BROCK: Mmmmm, muchas veces creo que se sentía mal por las cosas que le decías. Parece algo tonto, pero tiene sentimientos, Misty.

ASH: Es cierto que muchas veces ella tenía razón. 

MISTY: Pero Brock, ¿Vas a decirme que no me provoca?

BROCK: No puedo negarlo, sí lo hace.

ASH: Pero muchas otras no 

MISTY: ¿Sabes? Con todo este cambio........ Hasta Lindo comencé a verlo.

BROCK: ¿LINDO?

ASH: LINDO!

            Brock y Misty voltearon para ver a su amigo a corta distancia de ellos rascándose la cabeza nerviosamente...

ASH: Jeje, Hola.

MISTY: ¿Ash, qué haces?

ASH: Venía a avisarles que la comida ya está lista.

BROCK: Pero.... ¿Estabas escuchando lo que decíamos?

ASH: Mejor no digo nada Claro que no, recién llego.

MISTY: (Sospechando) ¿Y porqué gritaste?

ASH: Yo no grité.

MISTY: Yo te escuché.

ASH: Pues no fui yo.

BROCK: Misty...

MISTY: ¿Qué?

            El criador apuntaba con su dedo a un árbol no muy lejos de donde estaban del cuál se asomó un pequeño Nidoran...

NIDORAN: Nido nido.

ASH: Gracias Nidoran ¿Lo ves?

MISTY: Debemos irnos.

            Sin decir nada más, Misty se adelantó a sus dos compañeros caminando fuera de la reserva. Brock y Ash se miraron encogiéndose de hombros y siguieron a la entrenadora fuera del lugar.

            Camino a su casa, Brock y Misty seguían conversando sobre los pokemon acuáticos, mientras Ash permanecía dentro de sus propios pensamientos...

ASH: ¿Puede ser que yo haya escuchado bien?...... ¿Estarían hablando de mí?...... en ese caso, eso significa que...

MISTY: ¿Ash? ¿Pasa algo?

ASH: Pero no puede ser...

MISTY: ¿Ash?

ASH: ¿Qué?

MISTY: Te ves un poco distraído, ¿Qué pasa?

ASH: (Fingiendo una sonrisa) Nada, estoy bien. Es cierto que me trata mucho mejor...

MISTY: ¿Qué pasará con él? 

BROCK: (Sonriendo) Parece que Ash malentendió todo....... esto será muy interesante.

ASH: Brock está sonriendo...... definitivamente algo pasa...

            Al momento del almuerzo, Ash era el único que no participaba de la conversación pues todavía tenía en su mente la conversación que había escuchado y lo que, para él, significaba. Misty lo miraba de reojo mientras continuaba hablando con la Señora Ketchum y Brock, preocupada por la distracción de Ash, era evidente que algo lo perturbaba pero así también lo era que él no diría nada o saldría con alguna otra excusa tratando de omitir la conversación, así que pensó solucionarlo del mejor modo posible... escuchando cuando lo hablara con su confesor, Pikachu.

            Terminado el almuerzo, se levantó de la mesa y subió las escaleras, haciéndole un gesto a Pikachu para que lo siguiera. Misty iba a seguirlo y así averiguar que pasaba, pero la señora Ketchum la detuvo antes pidiéndole que la ayudara con los platos de la mesa, mientras Brock los lavaba.

            Ash se recostó en su cama y su pokemon a su lado preparado para escucharlo, como tantas otras veces lo había hecho...

ASH: He descubierto algo, Pikachu.

PIKACHU: Pika?

ASH: Creo..... Que le gusto a Misty.

PIKACHU: (Asintiendo con la cabeza) Pikachu.

ASH: ¿Ya sabías?

PIKACHU: Pi.

ASH: Pero.... ¿Cómo?

PIKACHU: Pika pika.

ASH: No fue obvio para mí.

PIKACHU: Pikapika pika, pikapi?

ASH: Lo escuché cuando hablaba con Brock.

PIKACHU: Pikachupika

ASH: (Ofendido) Claro que no! 

PIKACHU: Pika?

ASH: No espié solo...... escuché casualmente.

PIKACHU: Pika pika.

ASH: Piensa como quieras... pero...... entonces es cierto que ella...

PIKACHU: Pi.

ASH: ¿Y Qué haré?

PIKACHU: (Encogiéndose de hombros) Pikachu.

ASH: En realidad... no debería sorprenderme.

PIKACHU: Pika?

            Se levantó de su cama y caminó hacia el escritorio de su habitación, en donde Misty, días antes, había dejado un pequeño espejo. Quitándose la gorra miró a su reflejo sonriente...

ASH: Un entrenador talentoso como yo...

PIKACHU: Pikapi...

ASH: (Volviendo a sentarse en la cama) Jajaja, estoy bromeando, Pikachu.

            Al terminar con lo que le habían pedido, Misty subió lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras hasta la habitación de Ash. Apoyó su oreja sobre la puerta tratando de escuchar lo que por dentro se decía...

ASH: Aunque realmente no sé si sea como yo entendí, Pikachu.

PIKACHU: Pi?

ASH: Ella nunca me dijo nada...

PIKACHU: Pikapika pikapi.

ASH: Me gustaría que sea cierto.

PIKACHU: PIKAAA?

ASH: (Sonrojado) Jejeje, creo que a mí si me gusta.

            Misty se apartó preocupada de la puerta repitiendo en su mente lo que escuchó...

MISTY: ¿Le gusta alguien?..... pero... ¿Quién? 

            Volvió su atención a la conversación de Ash y Pikachu, mucho más curiosa y nerviosa que antes...

PIKACHU: Pikapika kachu pi.

ASH: Ya te dije.... "Creo" que es así.

PIKACHU: Pika pika pikachu.

ASH: Ya lo sé. Supongo que podemos averiguar eso también.

MISTY: ¿Averiguar qué? No entiendo nada de lo que Pikachu dice 

ASH: Primero tenemos que saber si a ella le gusto, después nos encargamos del resto.

PIKACHU: ¿Pikapika pika pi?

ASH: (Rascándose la cabeza) No lo sé. Supongo que algo se me ocurrirá después.

MISTY: Entonces lo seguiré hasta descubrir de quién hablan

ASH: Vamos, Pikachu. Tenemos que pensar algunas cosas.

            Ash se paró de un salto y corrí hacia la puerta. Al abrirla, se encontró con Misty delante de esta...

ASH: (Sorprendido) ¿Qué haces?

MISTY: (Nerviosa) ¿Yo? Nada.

ASH: Estabas espiando.

MISTY: ¿Espiando? ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

ASH: No se me ocurre otra cosa.

MISTY: Mal pensado.

            Con eso último dio media vuelta y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, fingiendo estar ofendida...

ASH: ¿Y ahora que le pasa? 

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...

PSYDUCK054

Hola a todos ^ ^ 

Espero les guste este nuevo fic, respecto al otro que estoy escribiendo (Descubriendo el Pasado).... estoy un poco trabada con ese, así que tardaré en actualizarlo. 


	2. Saber Escuchar II

Saber Escuchar II 

-Psyduck054- 

            Siguió a Misty escaleras abajo una vez que Pikachu se subió a su hombro. Ella se sentó junto a Brock frente al televisor y él en uno de los sillones pequeños frente a la TV.  

Primero se cruzó de brazos fingiendo que miraba el mismo programa que sus compañeros, mirando de reojo a Misty sonriente...

ASH: Ni me mira... a ver así... 

            Puso sus brazos detrás de la cabeza y miró al televisor. Cuando sintió que se acalambraba, volvió su vista a su compañera...

ASH: Pero... ¿Estoy dibujado?

            Cruzándose de piernas con los brazos sobre el respaldo intentó aparentar otra vez que su atención estaba en el programa...

ASH: Debe estar fingiendo....... si yo la escuché... 

MISTY: ¿Qué le pasa? No deja de moverse..... de seguro está nervioso por esa chica........ eso deja claro que... No soy yo

ASH: Esto es insoportable...... tengo que hacer algo..... hablar de algo... 

BROCK: Misty, ¿Iremos hoy por la tarde?

MISTY: Claro, Brock. Sabes que a mí también me ayuda enseñarte.

BROCK: Bien! Hay algo que no entendí sobre...

ASH: ¿Por qué? Yo iba a hablar con ella, además Brock acapara toda su atención... no es justo

MISTY: Pero eso es muy simple, Brock. Solo tienes que pensar que ellos...

ASH: Es increíble como se emociona cuando habla de Pokémon Acuáticos, es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ella 

            Al solo pensar eso la cara de Ash comenzaba a enrojecer cada vez más. Temiendo que fuera tan obvio que lo vieran mirando a Misty todo colorado, desvió su mirada al suelo. La entrenadora pokémon apartó su atención de Brock para ver al joven entrenador sonrojado con la vista en el suelo...

MISTY: ¿Porqué está tan sonrojado? Será que... ¿Está pensando en _ella_? 

BROCK: ¿Me estás escuchando?

MISTY: (Sonriendo nerviosa) Claro, Brock.

ASH: ¿Cuándo irán al laboratorio?

MISTY: ¿Qué te parece ahora, Brock?

BROCK: Por mí está bien.

ASH: ¿Puedo ir con ustedes?

BROCK: Pero... ¿No tienes que entrenar?

ASH: (Acariciando a Pikachu) Creo que ya tuvieron suficiente.

BROCK: Entonces, creo que no habrá problemas.

MISTY: Así podré asegurarme que esté lejos de 'esa' chica Quizás puedas aprender algo.

ASH: O yo enseñarle a ustedes.

MISTY: ¿Tú a mí? Jajajajaja!

ASH: Estoy seguro que te sorprenderías de las cosas que sé.

MISTY: (Cruzándose de brazos) Puede ser... Durante años me he sorprendido de lo que NO sabes.

ASH: Tarde o temprano aprendo, ¿No?

MISTY: Más tarde que temprano.

BROCK: (Cansado) ¿Nos vamos?

MISTY / ASH: Sí, vamos.

PIKACHU: (Golpeando el hombro de Ash) Pikapi...

ASH: ¿Uh?

            Pikachu comenzó a hablarle al oído a Ash y el entrenador asentía con cada palabra del pokémon eléctrico. Misty miraba con curiosidad a sus dos amigos sin entender nada de lo que hablaban, pues ese lazo de entendimiento con el pokémon solo Ash lo tenía...

ASH: Creo que será mejor que me quede.

BROCK: ¿Porqué? ¿Le pasa algo a Pikachu?

            El pokémon negó con la cabeza impidiéndole a su entrenador usar una enfermedad como excusa, así que tuvo que pensar en algo mejor...

ASH: Tengo cosas que hacer.

MISTY: ¿Cómo qué?

ASH: Como..... como.... Nada importante.

MISTY: Entonces puedes venir con nosotros.

ASH:  (Con los brazos detrás de la cabeza) Mejor no.

MISTY: Pero...

BROCK: Déjalo, si no quiere no quiere.

MISTY: (Ofendida) Está bien! Pero después no digas que quieres venir.

            Enfadada por el cambio de opinión de Ash y suponiendo que tenía algo que ver con esa chica, Misty se fue con los brazos cruzados y caminando rápido. Brock miró a su amigo que sonreía al ver la reacción de la chica y le murmuró amenazante...

BROCK: Hablaremos después.

            Los dos se fueron dejando a Ash solo en el living con su Pikachu. Miró al pokémon mostrando la inseguridad que la situación le había generado...

ASH: ¿Estás seguro que esto está bien?

PIKACHU: (Asintiendo) Pika.

ASH: (Suspirando) Espero que así sea.

            Brock trataba de alcanzar a su furiosa compañera que se adelantaba a pasos agigantados por las calles del pueblo. Cada vez que llegaba al lado de la chica sentía que ella se alejaba cada vez más muestra que a cada paso, más enojada estaba...

MISTY: Todo por esa...... esa... que ni siquiera sabe si le corresponde o no......  Lo que debe ser esa chica!! Para que a él le guste, seguramente algún tipo de entrenadora desquiciada como él... 

BROCK: Misty espera!! ¿Qué pasa con ella? Seguro es por Ash 

MISTY: (Gritando) O te apuras o te dejo aquí!

BROCK: Ya voy! Solo camina más despacio.

MISTY: Estoy caminando normal, Brock. Te hace falta ejercicio.

BROCK: No es cierto. A ti te hace falta calmarte.

MISTY: ¿De qué hablas? Yo estoy calmada.

BROCK: Pues yo creo que estás enojada por lo de Ash.

MISTY: (Gritando) CLARO QUE NO!

BROCK: Bueno... bueno... no te enojes.

MISTY: Camina más rápido, Brock.

BROCK: ¿Porqué te pones así?

MISTY: (Mirándolo con furia) ¿Así como?

BROCK: ¿Porqué cuando se enoja con él la pago yo? Olvídalo, Misty.

            Siguieron caminando, pero esta vez más despacio, hasta que ella abandonó su postura enfadada y se abrió un poco a su amigo, que al fin de cuentas, solo quiere ayudarla...

MISTY: Siento haberme comportado así contigo, Brock.

BROCK: (Sorprendido) No-hay-problemas Qué extraño! Nunca se disculpa por algo así

MISTY: Es que... me molesta que diga una cosa y después haga otra.

BROCK: Entonces yo tenía razón, ¿Es por Ash? 

MISTY: Un poco...

BROCK: No deberías enojarte por eso... se debe haber dado cuenta que se aburriría con nosotros.

MISTY: ¿Porqué? ¿Insinúas que hay mejores lugares en donde estar?

BROCK: Bueno yo...

MISTY: ¿O qué hay alguien 'mejor'?

BROCK: Ups! Estoy en problemas No, claro que no!

MISTY: Sabes algo, ¿No?

BROCK: ¿Algo de qué?

MISTY: De Ash.

BROCK: No. 

MISTY: No importa, lo averiguaré yo sola. Aunque tenga que espiar

BROCK: ¿Cómo?

MISTY: Tarde o temprano.

BROCK: (Confundido) Eso no fue lo que pregunté.

MISTY: Date prisa, Brock.

            Ash y Pikachu seguían en el living de su casa, tratando de pensar la forma de averiguar  si Misty siente algo por él o simplemente Escuchó mal...

ASH: Tú dices que es obvio que le gusto, ¿Cierto?

PIKACHU: (Asintiendo) Pika.

ASH: ¿Porqué dices eso?

PIKACHU: Pika pika pikachu 

ASH: ¿Yo solo? 

PIKACHU: Pika.

ASH: Creo que ya he averiguado bastante, es obvio que sí. Hay muchas pruebas... como por ejemplo... y...

PIKACHU: Pikapi...

ASH: (Nervioso) No tengo idea!

PIKACHU: Pika?

ASH: Lo único que sé es lo que escuché.

PIKACHU: Pikapika pikachu.

ASH: ¿Qué escuché? Bueno... ella hablaba con Brock en la Reserva del Profesor. Cuando llegué ellos hablaban que Misty había cambiado su forma  tratarme y era más amable conmigo.

PIKACHU: Pikachu?

ASH: Claro que sí! Es más amable, ya casi ni me grita, tampoco me insulta... yo creo que me trata mejor.

PIKACHU: Pika...

ASH: Además después dijo... Hasta creo que ha madurado y se ve lindo, Ash crece muy rápido.

PIKACHU: (Sospechando) Pika pika pikachupi pika?

ASH: Por supuesto que dijo eso, ¿Porqué diría algo que no escuché? Aunque no recuerdo si fue así o... ¿Imaginé eso último? 

PIKACHU: Pikapika pikachu?

ASH: Creí que ibas a ayudarme en eso... De acuerdo, pienso que si yo le digo lo que siento puede ser que ella me rechace... así que tengo que hacer algo que la haga confesarlo primero.

PIKACHU: Pika pikachu?

ASH: No lo sé... tendrá que ser algo romántico... sabes que esas cosas le gustan.

PIKACHU: (Asintiendo) Pika...

            Continuaron con la conversación tratando de encontrar el plan perfecto para la confesión de Misty.  Mientras tanto la Señora Ketchum se dirigía a la habitación desde la cocina cuando escuchó a su hijo hablar con el pokémon eléctrico...

ASH: Tiene que ser algo distinto... algo original... especial...

PIKACHU: Pikachu.

ASH: Algo que sea inolvidable para ella y que demuestre lo que siento sin tener que decirlo.

            Deliah emocionada por las palabras de su hijo subió su mano a su pecho suspirando...

SRA. KETCHUM: No lo puedo creer....... Te acordaste del día de La Madre, mi Ash

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...

PSYDUCK054

Bueno, ha sido un capítulo corto, pero con una nueva confusión, espero les haya gustado.


	3. Saber Escuchar III

Saber Escuchar III 

-Psyduck054-

            Ash y Pikachu decidieron caminar por el pueblo para que el entrenador se despejara un poco de toda la situación, pero por más que lo intentaba realmente no podía, debía planear para saber. Su largo camino lo llevó hasta el centro del pueblo, el cual debido a los planes de expansión de Pueblo Paleta cada vez crecía más, con variedad de negocios comparables a pequeñas ciudades. Se sorprendió al ver uno de los negocios y se acercó a la vidriera con curiosidad "Florería La Flor de Venusaur", entró al lugar sonriendo hasta que una chica de su edad se acercó al joven entrenador. Tenía grandes ojos azules destacados por los diversos mechones de cabello castaño oscuro que caían delante de su frente, usaba una pollera celeste y una camisa blanca sobre las cuales tenía un delantal cubierto de tierra, seguramente por el trabajo. Al ver a Ash una gran sonrisa cruzó su rostro y corrió hacia él abrazándolo fuertemente...

ASH: (Sorprendido) Kely! 

KELY: (Soltándolo) Hola, Ash! Tanto tiempo!

ASH: ¡¡Es cierto!! Deben ser... ¿Cuántos.... 4 años?

KELY: Más o menos, creo... ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

ASH: (Rascándose la cabeza) Pues... vine a ver un poco como estaba el pueblo... Veo que ha cambiado.

KELY: (Triste) Pues sí... ya nada es lo mismo por aquí.

ASH: ¿No es bueno el progreso?

KELY: No siempre. Es más difícil a medida que nos parecemos a una ciudad.

ASH: ¿Porqué?

KELY: Más competencia... mira por allá...

            Kely le señaló a Ash un negocio frente al suyo, otra florería, solo que aquella era mucho más grande que la suya, un enorme cartel colgaba sobre la puerta "Florerías El Campo de Vileplume"  su vidriera repleta de hermosas y coloridas flores era mucho más llamativo que "La Flor de Venusaur" Era fácil notar la preferencia del público por la gran oferta de la florería contraria, ya que clientes entraban y salían casi constantemente de local, mientras que al de Kely solo él había entrado sin poder comprar nada...

ASH: Veo que se pone difícil.

KELY: (Suspirando) Cada vez más...

ASH: ¿Qué se puede hacer para mejorarlo?

KELY: Nada, realmente. Sé que lo grandioso que se ve el otro local y este...... sigue siendo modesto a pesar de las reformas.

ASH: Pues yo lo veo muy cambiado.

KELY: Mi familia y yo hacemos lo que podemos, pero... dejemos esto de lado... cuéntame de tus viajes, ¿Cómo te ha ido?

ASH: (Orgulloso) He ganado muchas medallas y soy Campeón de la Liga Naranja.

KELY: Vaya! Felicitaciones, Ash.

ASH: Gracias, ha sido difícil.

KELY: Y... ¿Has capturado muchos pokémon? Sé que Gary ha conseguido bastantes.

ASH: Yo busco calidad no cantidad.

KELY: Te venció en eso también, ¿No?

ASH: (Suspirando) Sí...

KELY: Jajajajaj! Ustedes no dejarán nunca de competir.

ASH: Supongo que es algo natural.

            Continuaron conversando sobre los viajes de Ash por un largo rato más, principalmente sobre los pokémon y así el tiempo pasaba rápidamente sin que ninguno tomara conciencia de esto.

            Brock y Misty habían llegado a la residencia Ketchum hacía más de una hora. Deliah les había dicho que Ash se marchó poco tiempo después que ellos, pero que no sabía cuándo volvería, solo que daría una vuelta por el pueblo antes de la cena. La entrenadora pokémon daba vueltas alrededor del living de la casa murmurando una serie de incoherencias poniendo cada vez más nervioso al criador, quien decidió que lo mejor sería dejarla sola y que se calme, ya que todos sus intentos por ayudarla fallaron.

            Mientras tanto, el Profesor Oak había llegado para hablar algo de mucha importancia con la Señora Ketchum, algo que le preocupaba y lamentablemente no sabía como resolverlo...

SRA. KETCHUM: Pero, Profesor. No es algo de qué preocuparse.

PROF. OAK: Sé que no es algo malo, solo que me gustaría poder ayudarlo con esto.

SRA. KETCHUM: Es un chico inteligente podrá encontrar la forma.

PROF. OAK: Es que..... Con estas cosas creo que no lo es tanto.

            No era la intención de Misty haber escuchado algo de la conversación, pero con solo haber oído un poco de ella, su curiosidad le obligó a acercarse un poco más y así poder saber mejor de lo que hablaban...

SRA. KETCHUM: ¡No diga eso! Yo creo que encontrará la forma de declararse.

MISTY: ¿Declararse? Espero no estén hablando de Ash...

PROF. OAK: No creo que sepa como hacerlo, es demasiado tímido y como le dije... no es inteligente para estas cosas.

MISTY: Tranquila, Misty. No puedes afirmar nada todavía

SRA. KETCHUM: Yo no podré ayudarlo con eso, ni tampoco creo que usted pueda. Es algo complicado para que otros nos metamos.

PROF. OAK: Lo sé, pero lo veo tan emocionado cuando está con ella... tiene más energía que la habitual.

            Misty continuaba escuchando, pero la conversación la estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa. Para ella todo apuntaba que ellos hablaban de Ash y de 'esa' chica...

SRA. KETCHUM: ¿Y ella? ¿Usted cree que le corresponde?

MISTY: ¡Excelente pregunta! 

PROF. OAK: ¡Claro que sí! Estoy completamente seguro

MISTY: No puede ser... 

SRA. KETCHUM: (Emocionada) ¡Qué hermosa noticia! 

PROF. OAK: Sería mucho mejor si encontramos la forma que se apresure a decírselo.

SRA. KETCHUM: No se preocupe por eso, entre todos se nos ocurrirá como hacerlo.

PROF. OAK: ¿Cree que haya hablado de esto con Misty y Brock?

SRA. KETCHUM: No lo sé... pero intuyo que sí, ¿Por qué se lo diría a usted y no a sus amigos?

MISTY: Eso es justamente lo que yo me pregunto... 

PROF. OAK: Tiene razón, seguros ellos deben saber.

SRA. KETCHUM: Entonces hablaremos con ellos para ver en que podemos ayudar.

PROF. OAK:  Antes quisiera ver si él puede hacerlo solo.

SRA. KETCHUM: (Sorprendida) Creí que venía a pedirme ayuda con esto.

PROF. OAK: Sí, pero...

            Misty no creyó que el resto de la conversación sea de su interés. Así que lentamente se apartó del lugar para sentarse en el sillón...

MISTY: Deberías estar feliz por él... después de todo es tu amigo y merece que lo apoyes en algo como esto...

            Sintiendo como sus ojos le ardían por las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse, subió su mano derecha a su pecho el cuál le dolía como si le estuvieran punzando lentamente en un solo lugar creándole una sensación de vacío que ayudaba a la formación de lágrimas. Negó con la cabeza fuertemente, cuando el aire parecía acabársele al ahogar un sollozo...

MISTY: Seguramente querrá hablar contigo de ella... tendré que estar lo mejor posible para cuando la noticia llegue "Oficialmente" 

            La conversación con Kely había llegado a un punto incómodo para el joven entrenador. Después de haber hablado por tanto tiempo y sin que ningún cliente haya entrado en la tienda, los dos viejos amigos se sentaron en las banquetas tras el mostrador del local, mientras Pikachu dormía junto a los rosales...

KELY: ¿Cómo que no estás seguro?

ASH: Es que....... no lo sé.

KELY: Dijiste que la escuchaste, ¿No?

ASH: ¿Y si no hablaba de mí?

KELY: Por lo que dijiste te nombró, así que no hay porque dudar.

ASH: No hablemos de esto.

KELY: (Cruzándose de brazos) Ah, no! Ketchum si empezaste con esto debes terminarlo.

ASH: ¿Terminar qué?

KELY:  ¿Tenías un plan?

ASH: Realmente no pude llegar a uno... aún.

KELY: Yo te ayudo!

ASH: ¿Cómo?

KELY: Solo haz lo que yo te diga.

ASH: Si no la conoces... ¿Cómo vas a saber ayudarme?

KELY: No necesito conocerla, me contaste muy bien como es.

ASH: No te puedes guiar por eso!

KELY: ¿Porqué no?

ASH: Porque........ Misty es...

KELY: No me digas, imagino lo que vas a decirme.

ASH: (Sonrojado) Ni yo sé que quiero decir

KELY: Tendrás que saberlo, pues Misty va a tener que escucharlo.

ASH: ¿QUÉ? ¿ESTÁS LOCA?

KELY: Claro que no!  ¿No era ese tu plan?

ASH: No... mi plan es que ella me lo diga.

KELY: ¿Porqué ella primero, Ash?

ASH: (Deprimido) Porque... no quiero ser rechazado... ¿Qué sería de nuestra amistad si yo entendí todo mal? 

KELY: Dime... ¿No estará ella pensando igual?

ASH: (Sorprendido) ¿Qué?

KELY: Quizás Misty está en tu casa ahora sintiéndose igual que tú y con los mismos miedos... lo mejor sería que ambos los superen, ¿No es así?

ASH: Tienes razón... pero... podrías no tenerla...

KELY: Podrías dejar de dudar?? Me pones nerviosa!

ASH: (Avergonzado) Lo siento.

KELY: (Seria) ¿Vas a hacerme caso o no?

ASH: Supongo.

KELY: (Enojada) Supongo no. Sí o no!!

ASH: No tendré otra opción Sí, te haré caso.

KELY: Perfecto! Primero que nada...

            Por cada palabra de Kely la cara de Ash se ensombrecía cada vez más, pues las ideas de ella eran totalmente contrarias a lo que él pensaba, pero creyendo que ella sabría más que él decidió seguir sus concejos.

            Misty se sentó en la cama de la habitación de Ash después de encender la radio para distenderse un poco, cosa que no dio resultado. Desde su lugar miraba el pequeño espejo que había dejado sobre el escritorio. Se levantó y lentamente tomó el objeto mirando su reflejo en él...

MISTY: Sonríe un poco... todos se darán cuenta... aunque...

            La imagen en el espejo cambió de la fingida sonrisa a una expresión totalmente amarga, aquella que Misty quería ocultar...

MISTY: No creo que él lo note... está demasiado ocupado con sus cosas... y yo debería hacer igual. Buscar algo para hacer además de fingir algo que no es real... quizás así, de esa forma...

            Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el golpe en la puerta. Dejando el espejo en su lugar, dejó pasar al preocupado criador pokémon...

BROCK: ¿Misty?

MISTY: ¿Sí, Brock?

BROCK: ¿Podemos hablar ahora o vas a gritarme?

MISTY: (Suspirando) Hablemos...

            Ambos se sentaron en la cama. Brock afligido por su amiga la miraba tratando de encontrar en su simple mirada la razón de su estado de ánimo y ella mirando al suelo no parecía tener intenciones de ocultar más lo que le pasaba...

BROCK: ¿Qué pasa contigo?

MISTY: No lo sé...

BROCK: ¿No lo sabes... o no quieres saberlo?

MISTY: No me preguntes esas cosas!

BROCK: ¿Porqué no? 

            Hubo un largo e incomodo silencio, hasta que un suspiro de Misty lo rompió...

MISTY: ¿Sabías que Ash está...... enamorado de una chica?

BROCK: Técnicamente... todos lo sabemos No oficialmente.

MISTY: (Mirándolo) Pero... ¿Porqué nadie me lo dijo?... ¿Porqué él no me lo dijo?

BROCK: (Nervioso) No lo sé... supongo que tenía miedo...

MISTY: ¿Miedo a qué? Yo... no le hubiera dicho nada.

BROCK: ¿Cómo lo supiste?

MISTY: Lo escuché cuando hablaba con Pikachu y también escuché al Profesor Oak hablándolo con la Señora Ketchum... Además, es obvio.

BROCK: (Contento) Claro que lo es! Me sorprende que no lo hayas descubierto antes.

MISTY: (Enojada) ¿Cómo esperabas que lo supiera?

BROCK: (Nervioso otra vez) Pero... si tú misma dijiste que era obvio.

MISTY: Ahora lo es! Pero antes... todo apuntaba que...

BROCK: ¿Qué?

            Ash volvía de la florería pensando en todo lo que Kely le había dicho. Se veía mucho más perturbado y confundido que antes, pero internamente decidido a hacer lo que su amiga le recomendó...

ASH: Ella debe saber más que yo de estas cosas... después de todo es una chica también... ¿Porqué son tan complicadas para estas cosas? 

            Misty se había levantado de la cama y daba vueltas alrededor de la habitación tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para explicarle a Brock lo que le pasaba...

MISTY: Durante todos estos años... yo sabía que Ash... que entre él y yo... bueno...

BROCK: Qué había algo, ¿Es eso lo que dices?

MISTY: Justamente lo opuesto.

BROCK: (Confundido) ¿Cómo?

MISTY: Que él no sentiría nada por mí... pero...

BROCK: ¿Cómo puede ser que haya entendido todo al revés? 

            Se aproximaba cada vez más a su casa con su lento y meditado paso...

ASH: No sé si todo esto no traerá confusiones... ¿Si la idea de Kely tiene efectos contrarios...

MISTY: Pero parte de mí creía que... que después de tantos años... de la forma en que nos conocemos el uno al otro... quizás... tal vez... podría sentir lo mismo que yo...

BROCK: Ahora me confundió más que antes... ¿Qué fue lo que escuchó? 

MISTY: Ahora todo queda claro...

ASH: Tal vez la idea de Kely solo provoque que Misty... se aleje ¿Qué haría yo si eso pasara? 

Misty: Ash por mí no siente nada.

ASH: O tal vez quede como un tonto... no sería algo nuevo... pero si ella por mí no sintiera esto, ¿Quedaría algo de nuestra amistad? 

BROCK: No digas eso, Misty.

MISTY: ¿Qué más puedo decir? Yo lo escuché... 

            Suspiró frente a la puerta y la abrió fingiendo la mejor sonrisa que pudo, tratando de dejar de lado el problema que solo tendría solución si seguía lo que Kely dijo, o al menos, era lo único que podía hacer. Al entrar saludó a su madre, quien se encontraba cocinando. Antes de hablar con ella quería descansar un poco en su habitación, así que comenzó a subir las escaleras...

            Dentro de la habitación, Misty se veía tan confundida y angustiada que Brock hizo lo que creyó era lo mejor, ya que sus palabras no parecían funcionar, la abrazó amistosamente dejando que la chica se calmara un poco apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él.

            En ese instante en el que ella cerró los ojos calmándose, la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a un sorprendido Ash...

ASH: Perdón, ¿Interrumpo?

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...

PSYDUCK054

            Este capítulo es un poco diferente al los otros anteriores, se fue un poco al Drama, pero ya volverá al humor ^ ^

Espero les haya gustado, aunque se haya salido de la línea.


	4. Saber Escuchar IV

Saber Escuchar IV.

-Psyduck054-

            Al sentir la voz de Ash, Brock soltó a Misty apartándose de ella, pero al voltear para hablar con su amigo, este ya se había marchado enfadado. El criador pokemon pasó su mano derecha a través de su cabello frustrado y dirigió su mirada a la entrenadora que con sus ojos en el suelo parecía no haberse dado cuenta de lo sucedido...

BROCK: Misty... ¿Hablarás con él?

MISTY: (Sin mirarlo) ¿Qué esperas que le diga?

BROCK: Buena pregunta Ummm... supongo que... bueno, que no interrumpía nada.

MISTY: ¿Porqué habría de explicarle eso?... No creo que le importe...

BROCK: Yo creo sí. Ve y habla con él, Misty.

MISTY: No.

BROCK: Pero...

MISTY: (Irritada) No.

BROCK: (Suspirando) Está bien... como quieras...

            El criador se marchó de la habitación sintiendo pena por ambos jóvenes. Miró a Ash desde las escaleras, quien miraba el televisor ausente, negó con la cabeza y descendió hacia donde estaba su amigo...

BROCK: Ash...

ASH: (Sin mirarlo) ¿Qué?

BROCK: Allá arriba... no pasó lo que parecía.

ASH: No me pareció nada.

BROCK: No me mientas. 

ASH: No miento.

BROCK: ¿Entonces porqué no me miras?

ASH: No tiene sentido que hablemos de esto. Misty y tú pueden hacer lo que quieran.

BROCK: Pero si nosotros...

ASH: No me interesa. Déjame solo, Brock.

BROCK: No. Hay algo que quiero que sepas.

            Misty se volvió a sentar en la cama. Se recostó contra la pared mirando la contraria...

MISTY: ¿Qué esperaba que le dijera?... tendría que decirle porque estaba así y Brock tuvo que ayudarme a levantarme el ánimo... realmente no es algo que quiero que sepa... pero... ¿Estará Brock diciéndolo ahora? ¡Voy a matarlo! 

            Se levantó de su salto y abrió la puerta con fuerza, se asomó por las escaleras viendo a sus dos amigos conversando en los sillones...

ASH: ¿Por qué estaba deprimida?

BROCK: (Con su mano detrás de la cabeza) No sé si deba decirte eso... es algo personal de ella.

ASH: Entiendo... pero... ¿Porqué no me lo dice a mí?... ¿Porqué tiene que hablarlo contigo?

BROCK: Supongo que... porque yo lo noté y estuve con ella, Ash.

ASH: Es cierto que últimamente no compartimos tanto tiempo juntos, aunque eso es culpa de Brock y su entrenamiento Sí.

BROCK: Tú puedes preguntarle también.

ASH: Podría. No creo que me conteste

BROCK: Tal vez puedas ayudarla más que yo.

ASH: ¿Lo crees?

BROCK: Estoy seguro que sí.

ASH: De acuerdo... Pero arruinaré los planes de Kely........ No sé que haré... es mejor que primero averigüe que pasaba con Misty, ningún plan es más importante que esto. ¿Crees que ahora sea un buen momento?

BROCK: Creo que mientras más pronto mejor.

            Al ver a Ash subir las escaleras, Misty entró en la habitación y se acostó en la cama con las manos detrás de la cabeza. El entrenador entró sonriéndole a su amiga obteniendo la misma respuesta, la miró confundido, pues esperaba verla triste tal cual Brock le había contado...

MISTY: ¿Porqué te intrometes, Brock? Hola, Ash.

ASH: No se ve tan triste como Brock dice Hola, Misty...

MISTY: ¿Pasa algo?

ASH: Eso es lo que yo debía preguntar Puedo hacer la misma pregunta.

MISTY: Pues no realmente... fue un día largo.

ASH: (Confundido) Sí... 

MISTY: Ash... Estás raro... ¿Qué pasa?

ASH: Bueno... yo...

            Misty se sentó en la cama dejándole lugar a Ash para que se siente a su lado...

ASH: Brock me dijo que... que no te sentías bien... y ahora parece que...

MISTY: Buena actriz, Misty Sinceramente... es cierto que no me sentía bien, pero ya pasó, ahora sí.

ASH: Ya veo... Brock te ayudó a sentirte mejor.

MISTY: Así es... era algo que necesitaba.

ASH: A Brock? Vaya, adiós a tus grandes ideas, Ketchum Y... ¿Qué era lo que pasaba?

MISTY: Nada importante.

ASH: Si no lo era... no hubieras estado triste.

MISTY: Ya te dije que pasó, ahora no tiene importancia.

ASH: ¿Por Qué no quieres contarme?

MISTY: ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo?

ASH: Porque soy tu amigo.

MISTY: ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Como si no tuvieras secretos también.

ASH: ¿Cuáles secretos?

MISTY: Yo sé de qué hablo, no necesitas decirme si no quieres.

ASH: Brock tiene razón... si hay algo que la deprime... sé que tiene que ver conmigo. Te lo diría, si supiera de qué hablas.

MISTY: Cuando hablabas con Pikachu hoy... te escuché.

ASH: (Sonrojado) ¿Me escuchó?... Lo sabe ¿Q-qué escuchaste?

MISTY: (Mirando el suelo) Sé... que te gusta alguien, Ash.

ASH: (Aún sonrojado) Pues sí...

MISTY: (Triste) ¿Porqué no me dijiste?

ASH: (Mirando el suelo) No sabía que dirías.

MISTY: Lo sabe... 

ASH: ¿Porqué se deprimiría si supiera esto?... de verdad debo haberme equivocado... tendré que hablar con Kely 

            Se quedaron en silencio un largo rato, hasta que escucharon un golpe en la puerta. Levantaron la cabeza viendo a Brock asomarse por la puerta...

BROCK: Chicos, ya está la cena.

ASH: Sí... ahora voy.

            Todos se sentaron a comer en silencio. La Señora Ketchum miró a los tres chicos confundida, pero suponiendo que solo estaban cansados por el largo día decidió no preguntar nada al respecto. Miró a su hijo que comía a un paso más lento que el habitual...

SRA. KETCHUM: ¿Qué hiciste hoy hijo?

ASH: Fui por el centro del Pueblo.

SRA. KETCHUM: Está todo muy cambiado por allá.

ASH: Así es... está llegando el progreso a Paleta.

SRA. KETCHUM: Así parece, es algo muy bueno.

ASH: No lo creo así...

SRA. KETCHUM: ¿Porqué no?

ASH: Estuve en la florería de Kely.

            Misty levantó la mirada al escuchar el nombre de la chica. Ash sintió que lo observaba, pero no se movió para verla. Era junto como Kely había dicho que pasaría si él pronunciaba su nombre...

ASH: Quizás pueda seguir con la idea de Kely antes de adelantarme a conclusiones Se ve que han tenido problemas.

SRA. KETCHUM: Supongo que sí, después de todo su negocio no vende.

ASH: No. Realmente está muy mal, sobre todo por ese nuevo local que abrieron en frente del suyo.

SRA. KETCHUM: Es que "El Campo de Vileplume" tiene mayor variedad.

ASH: No lo sé... pero voy a ayudar a Kely a levantar las ventas.

SRA. KETCHUM: Me parece muy noble de tu parte, Ash. Kely debe estar muy contenta con esa decisión.

MISTY: ¿Quién es Kely?... ¿Acaso será la chica de la que Ash hablaba antes? 

ASH: Sí lo está... además así podremos hablar más y recordar viejos tiempos.

BROCK: Ash... ¿Quién es Kely?

ASH: Gracias, Brock Es una vieja amiga... 

BROCK: ¿Por qué nunca nos hablaste de ella?

ASH: Es que.... nunca me preguntaron...

MISTY: ¿Entonces pasarás allá las tardes?

ASH: Sí, esa es la idea. Además Kely tiene que ayudarme con otra cosa.

MISTY: ¿Con qué?

ASH: No puedo decirlo... es un secreto.

SRA. KETCHUM: Lo sabía. Seguro se trata de mi regalo... no puedo creer que se acordara este año

MISTY: (Enfadada)  Después me dices que no tienes secretos.

ASH: (Sonrojado) Cierto, tendría que haber dicho otra cosa Tiene que ver con lo que hablamos antes, Misty.

MISTY: (Mirando su plato) Oh.

            Continuaron la cena en silencio para después ir todos a dormir. ( A/N: La noche fue dura para los dos entrenadores pokemon, pero no voy a describir eso, ya tuvimos bastante de sueños con el fic anterior n_n)

            A la mañana siguiente  Misty fue la última en levantarse. Caminando cansadamente fuera de la habitación se dirigió hacia el baño para asearse, cambiarse y peinarse. Bajó las escaleras tiempo después con un poco más de energía a medida que se iba "despertando" entró en la cocina encontrando a todos los demás comiendo el desayuno...

SRA. KETCHUM: Buen Día, Misty.

MISTY: Buenos Días.

            Brock le acercó su comida sin decir nada y en silencio ella se sentó frente a Ash comenzando a comer...

ASH: (Levantándose) Me tengo que ir.

SRA. KETCHUM: ¿A dónde tan temprano?

ASH: Con Kely. Prometí ayudarla, ¿Recuerdas?

SRA. KETCHUM: Está bien, ¿Vendrás a almorzar?

ASH: No lo creo... vendré al anochecer.

BROCK: De acuerdo, Misty y yo estaremos en el laboratorio.

ASH: Ya sabía. 

            El entrenador miró una vez más a su amiga, intentando encontrar en su expresión disgusto por sus actividades del día con Kely. Pero Misty parecía no estar prestándole la mínima atención a la conversación ya que solo atendía a su comida...

ASH: Espero que Kely esté en lo correcto... no quisiera que todo esto solo me lleve a hacer el ridículo

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...

PSYDUCK054.


	5. Saber Escuchar V

Saber Escuchar V

-Psyduck054-

            Kely escuchaba atentamente el relato de su viejo amigo, con una satisfactoria sonrisa indicando que las cosas salían como ella esperaba que salieran. Ash no se molestó en prestarle atención, solo se sostenía la cabeza mirando hacia el mostrador mientras continuaba hablando...

ASH: ... y esta mañana no me prestó ni la menor atención...

KELY: Veo que todo sale bien... salvo por lo que encontraste ayer por la tarde.

            La chica se sostuvo el mentón pensativa, atrayendo por fin la atención del entrenador...

ASH: ¿Qué está saliendo bien? Lo único que estoy logrando es alejarme de ella, no tiene nada que ver con lo que yo esperaba, Kely.

KELY: Pero Ash, es justamente como yo quiero.

            Ash la miró con desconfianza y se alejó un paso de ella. La chica, interpretando su acción le sonrió amablemente...

KELY: No malinterpretes lo que te digo, Ash. Créeme, tarde o temprano ella demostrará que le gustas... o mejor aún, que te quiere.

ASH: (Suspirando) Esto ya no me gusta, ¿No se puede detener y ya?

KELY: NO!

ASH: ¿Porqué no? Solo tendría que actuar como antes y...

KELY: (Ofendida) Y me tuviste toda la mañana y la tarde de ayer escuchándote ¿Para qué? ¿Para arruinar todo?

ASH: No te enojes, Kely... es solo que... yo pensé que sería más sencillo.

KELY: Entonces, dime ¿Cómo lo habías planeado?

ASH: Trataría de interpretar las señales de Misty, sé que alguna siempre dice... pero nunca me doy cuenta a tiempo.

KELY: ¡Jajajajaja! ¿Y tú pensabas que lo descubrirías?

ASH: (Sonrojado) Claro que sí! No soy tan tonto.

KELY: Si hace cuatro años la conoces y recién ahora te das cuenta de las cosas... creo que les tomaría una eternidad.

ASH: (Cruzándose de brazos) ¿Cuál es tu idea, Kely?

KELY: Muy simple. CELOS.

ASH: ¿Celos? ¿Pero de quién?

KELY: De mí, por supuesto.

ASH: (Rascándose la cabeza) No lo creo.

KELY: Estoy segura que sí.

ASH: No lo entiendo... ¿Cómo puedes afirmar algo de alguien que no conoces?

KELY: Ash, ayer hablaste más de ella que de cualquier otra persona de tus viajes. Es casi como si la conociera más de lo que te conozco a ti.

ASH: No hablé tanto.

KELY: Sí lo hiciste.

            Kely miró a su alrededor viendo que había pasado un largo tiempo y la tienda aún seguía en la misma decadencia que antes. Cansada de escuchar una y otra vez excusas por parte de Ash, decidió que sería mejor abandonar el tema por el momento y dedicarse a lo que necesitaba urgente atención, su economía...

KELY: Ash... de ahora en más puedes hacer como quieras... si decides seguir mis consejos, podrás contar con mi ayuda, en cambio si haces lo que a ti te parezca no habrá problemas. Pero ahora tengo trabajo por hacer.

ASH: Está bien, Kely. Pensaré en mi decisión.... mientras te ayudo con el negocio.

KELY: Gracias, Ash. Habrá que mejorar un poco la imagen del lugar, ¿Tienes alguna idea de qué se puede hacer?

ASH: (Orgulloso) Déjame todo a mí, estoy lleno de ideas!

KELY: (Sonriendo) Será mejor que evalúe, por lo general son todas malas

            Brock observaba los pokemon dentro del estanque, esperando que en algún momento Misty se acordara de él y su entrenamiento, pero la chica solo se dedicaba a mirar el agua desde su posición sentada en el césped. El criador suspiró agotado de no hacer nada y se sentó junto a ella...

BROCK: Misty... ¿Vas a ayudarme o no?

            Al no obtener respuesta miró al mismo punto que ella, pensó que podría decir para sacarla de ese estado y ayudarla con lo que sea la estaba perturbando. Su mente le recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior, negó con la cabeza inseguro por más que supiera que tenía que ver con eso nada podía decir al respecto, pues todo el problema estaba en la cabeza de Misty, quien había confundido todo lo que escuchó durante la tarde del día anterior, aún así Brock no conocía las verdades de las distintas 'escuchadas' por tanto no podía desmentir ninguna de ellas...

BROCK: "La Flor de Venasaur" creo que sería un buen lugar para visitar, ¿No te parece, Misty?

MISTY: ¿Para qué?

BROCK: ¿Para qué crees? Tienes que averiguar quien es ella, ¿No? ¿Qué mejor oportunidad de hacerlo que yendo hasta ese lugar?

MISTY: ¿Y qué haré? ¿Qué diré?

BROCK: Pues... 

MISTY: (Sonriendo débilmente) No tienes idea.

BROCK: No, pero sé que es lo que tienes que hacer.

MISTY: Esa era la idea desde el principio, no veo porqué ahora dudo tanto Está bien. Iré.

            Misty se levantó de un salto con una determinada mirada en sus ojos. Brock sonrió satisfecho de haber hecho la sugerencia correcta, pero se preguntaba si daría buenos resultados la visita de Misty a aquel lugar.

MISTY: (Mirando al estanque) Observa a los Goldeen y a los Seakins, Brock. Para cuando regrese quiero que me digas todas las diferencias entre ellos, los pro y los contra de la evolución y la razón de sus distintos colores.

BROCK: (Sonriente) A la orden!

MISTY: Eso no es todo. Como criador debes decirme qué métodos te parecen adecuados para resaltar las ventajas de su camuflaje y la alimentación necesaria para que conserven sus colores.

BROCK: Lo haré... Gracias, Misty.

MISTY: No es nada. Y mejor que esté bien hecho.

            Después de estar mirando la fachada del local por aproximadamente quince minutos, ninguno de los dos podía pensar en la forma de mejorarla. Eran obvias la cantidad de reformas que necesitaban pero no podían decidir por cual empezar, cómo empezar, qué hacerles, en fin no sabían como realizar el trabajo sabiendo que la imagen era el principal medio de conseguir más clientes...

ASH: Creo que el cartel está un poco viejo... necesitaría más colores, ¿No?

KELY: Sí, pero... ¿De qué color?

ASH: ¿Verde?

KELY: Con las plantas el local tiene mucho verde... el cartel no se vería.

ASH: Entonces...... un color que resalte entre el verde.... ¿Rojo?

KELY: Muy navideño y falta mucho para esas fiestas.

ASH: Mmmm, ¿Azul?

KELY: No resalta.

ASH: Amarillo.

KELY: ¿Qué amarillo?

ASH: Oscuro.

KELY: No lo sé...

ASH: Tengo una mejor idea. Hay que preguntarle a alguien que sepa.

KELY: ¿A quién? Sabes que el vendedor de la tienda por tal que compres dice cualquier color.

ASH: Mi amigo Tracey es dibujante... estoy seguro que él podrá ayudarme.

KELY: De acuerdo. Mientras acomodaré las flores por dentro.

ASH: Y sí que es necesario eso Está bien, en cuanto llegue te ayudo también con el interior.

KELY: (Murmurando) Aprecio su ayuda... pero no podemos hacer esto solos...

            Una vez que Ash se marchó Kely comenzó a acomodar las flores por dentro del local. Decidiendo que lo mejor sería ordenarlas por tipo en lugar de volver al dilema de los colores.  Con cuidado tomó un ramo de rosas colocándolas en el mostrador con delicadeza y examinó desde su posición el local para encontrar el lugar indicado en donde dejarlas...

KELY: No tengo ni la menor idea. Esto era mucho más sencillo cuando no había competencia.

            Empezó por ordenarlas mejor y cortar el exceso de tallo cuando alguien entró en su negocio. Sintió la puerta cerrarse y miró con una gran sonrisa a su primer cliente en semanas, pero su felicidad no duró mucho cuando notó que la chica que entraba era pelirroja de grandes ojos verde-azulados, una de las características que Ash había mencionado de Misty...

            Misty al entrar al lugar miró con cierto desagrado el aspecto general del negocio. Por dentro era bastante oscuro, lo que hacía qua la belleza de las flores no se resaltara, las paredes estaban pintadas de un verde claro pero se notaba que había sido hace bastante tiempo pues también estaban descascaradas mostrando el revoque  detrás de la pintura. Miró a la chica que ordenaba las rosas sobre el mostrador en el extremo opuesto de la habitación. Fingió una enorme sonrisa a la chica de castaño cabello que le devolvió el gesto genuinamente...

MISTY: Bueno, Misty. Aquí está ella. Buenos Días.

KELY: Buen Día... Ash no está aquí.

MISTY: (Sorprendida) Ah... bueno... ¿Cómo supiste qué venía a verlo?

KELY: Por como miraste mi local no creo que quieras comprar algo.

            Se sintió apenada por la expresión que puso al entrar, solo que era inevitable para cualquiera ver algo así. Kely le volvió a sonreír mostrando que realmente no importaba aquel gesto...

KELY: No te preocupes. He visto peores expresiones.

MISTY: Ash dijo que te ayudaría a mejorar.

KELY: Sí... pero entre los dos no podemos hacer nada. Realmente no servimos para los negocios.

MISTY: Entonces debería dedicarse a otra cosa 

KELY: (Dejando las rosas de lado) Pero... estoy segura que no viniste a hablar de esto, ¿O sí?

MISTY: No, sólo quería hablar con Ash.

KELY: Puedes esperarlo. Volverá pronto.

MISTY: No... Va a ser mejor que me vaya.

KELY: Antes, quisiera responder a tu pregunta.

MISTY: (Confundida) ¿Qué-Qué pregunta?

KELY: (Sonriendo) Entre Ash y yo no hay nada más que una amistad.

MISTY: (Ofendida) Yo no iba a preguntar eso.

KELY: (Volviendo con sus rosas) Quizás no a preguntarlo, pero sí a averiguarlo.

MISTY: ¿Qué ¿Cómo sabe?  No.

KELY: (Mirándola) ¿Segura? Tengo el presentimiento que mi respuesta te alivia un poco.

MISTY: ¿Cómo puedes hablar de mí como si me conocieras?

KELY: Y pensar que Ash hizo la misma pregunta He escuchado mucho sobre ti, Misty.

MISTY: ¿Ash te habló sobre mí?

            Kely no pudo evitar la carcajada que la pregunta le provocó. Tomó las rosas una vez que terminó de cortar los tallos y las acomodó en un florero cerca de la entrada...

MISTY: ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

KELY: De verdad no tienes idea de nada, eres igual a él.

MISTY: (Cruzándose de brazos) ¿Porqué? ¿Qué te dijo?

KELY: Muchas cosas. Desde que se conocieron hasta ayer, todo el tiempo hablando de sus viajes y por supuesto de la persona que lo acompañó en todos.

MISTY: Entonces... debes conocerlo mucho, ¿Verdad?

KELY: Bastante, Ash y yo nos conocemos desde niños... pero siempre me ha costado comprenderlo.

MISTY: (Riendo) A todos.

KELY: Pero... nunca lo había visto como ahora... tan cambiado... tan extraño.

MISTY: ¿Porqué extraño? Yo lo veo igual que siempre.

KELY: (Sonriendo) Quizás comenzó a cambiar desde el momento que lo sacaste de ese río.

MISTY: Pero... ¿En qué cambió?

KELY: Siempre fue una persona con mucha determinación y valor, pero... siento que ahora lo es más... que hay algo que quiere probar. Además nunca lo había visto tan confundido.

MISTY: (Suspirando) Yo sé porque es.

            La dueña del local miró su trabajo con las flores antes de pregunta algo más, encontrando que su nueva idea no había cambiado en nada el aspecto general del lugar. Suspiró resignada y sacó las rosas de su lugar...

KELY: ¿Por qué es?

MISTY: Le gusta alguien y....... no sabe cómo decirlo.

KELY: Al fin llegamos al tema en cuestión ¿Sabes quien es esa chica?

MISTY: (Negando con la cabeza) No, pero tengo mis sospechas.

KELY: ¿Sospechas? Yo sé quien es.

            Misty la miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y temor, había ido hasta ese lugar para averiguar eso pero no estaba segura si deseaba oírlo...

MISTY: (Nerviosa) ¿Quién-Quién es?

            Kely dudó unos instantes, ya que contarle a Misty algo traicionaría la confianza de Ash. De todas formas expandiendo las flores por el mostrador y examinándolas suspiró sin mirar a la chica frente a ella...

KELY: Por lo que Ash dijo es una chica a la cual el conoce hace varios años...

            El corazón de la joven entrenadora comenzó a latir con mayor fuerza y tragando saliva continuó escuchando a Kely...

KELY: Son buenos amigos entre ellos..

MISTY: Eso todavía no dice nada... Ash es amigo de ambas...

KELY: Pero no creo que él no se anima a decirle nada, tiene muchos miedos y dudas...

MISTY: No es novedad

KELY: (Suspirando) Lo malo es que ella también los tiene.

MISTY: (Desilusionada) Está claro quien es entonces... Está bien.

KELY: (Mirándola sorprendida) ¿Qué está bien?

MISTY: (Negando con la cabeza) No quiero seguir escuchando... será-mejor que me vaya.

KELY: Aún no te he dicho quien es.

            Misty dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar fuera del local...

MISTY: No quiero saberlo. Gracias de todas formas.

KELY: Al menos déjame decirte algo más.

MISTY: (Suspirando resignada) Sí...

KELY: No dejes que los miedos y las dudas te cieguen, o al final será lo único que tendrás.

MISTY: (Confundida) ¿Qué?

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...

PSYDUCK054.


	6. Saber Escuchar VI

Saber Escuchar VI

-Psyduck054-

            Tracey se encontraba en la reserva pokémon a unos cuantos metros de Brock terminando un dibujo. De vez en cuando miraba hacia el criador sonriendo, ya que este se rascaba la cabeza confundido mientras los Seakings saltaban en el pequeño estanque...

TRACEY: (Gritando) ¿Lo descubriste, Brock?

BROCK: (Aún mirando el estanque) No Tengo idea!

TRACEY: Y pensar que Misty se lo dejó muy fácil esta vez

            Ash se acercó a su amigo sonriente, hasta que vio a Brock. Frunció el ceño y se detuvo en donde estaba, si bien el criador le había explicado lo pasado el día anterior, aún seguía siendo él quien acaparaba toda la atención de Misty. Miró a los alrededores preocupado  y avanzó los pasos restantes hacia el observador pokémon...

ASH: Hola, Tracey.

TRACEY: Hola, Ash.

ASH: ¿Dónde.... dónde está Misty?

TRACEY: (Dibujando) No lo sé. Se marchó hace poco.

ASH: Oh...... dejó a Brock solo.

TRACEY: Sí, pero con trabajo.

            El entrenador se sentó junto a Tracey y este dejó su dibujo de lado para así poder escuchar a su amigo

TRACEY: ¿Viniste a hablar con Misty?

ASH: No... Quería preguntarte algo.

            Tracey lo miró esperando que Ash continuara, pero el entrenador se puso algo nervioso. Dentro de su mente ordenaba las palabras adecuadas para le pregunta en cuestión, olvidando que la razón de su llegada al laboratorio era para saber de los colores del cartel para el local de Kely...

ASH: ¿Has estado viendo... los entrenamientos de Misty y Brock?

TRACEY: He visto algunos, ¿Por qué?

ASH: (Nervioso) Pues.... me preguntaba sí.... sí ellos...

TRACEY: ¿Sí ellos...?

ASH: Entre ellos...

TRACEY: ¡¿Puedes terminar la frase, Ash?!

ASH: Si hay algo entre ellos.

TRACEY: ¿Cómo voy a saber eso?

ASH: Es que...

TRACEY: (Sonriendo) No me digas que estás celoso de Brock, Ash.

            Antes de responder levantó la mirada al criador, quien trataba de llamar la atención del escurridizo Seaking intentando fingir ser uno de ellos...

ASH: Es difícil pensar que Brock pudiera atraer a alguien y sé que él no siente algo por Misty, pero... 

            Brock se levantó de un salto de su posición sobre el césped imitando el ataque "Salpicar" cuando vio a uno de los pokémon acercársele...

BROCK: ROJO, NEGRO, BLANCO.

TRACEY: Muy Bien, Brock!

ASH: ¿Qué pasa?

TRACEY: Misty le dijo que tenía que descifrar el camuflaje del Seaking, pero Brock no estaba seguro cuales eran todos los colores que tenía.

ASH: Ah... Se ve que Misty es muy estricta.

TRACEY: Lo es, pero Brock le presta mucha atención. Ella sabe mucho.

            Sin poder explicar porqué Ash se sentía orgulloso de lo que oía. "Misty Sabe Mucho" era como si se lo hubieran dicho a él. Sonrió para sí mismo asintiendo con la cabeza en total acuerdo con las palabras de Tracey...

            Después de dejar la Florería, Misty no había decidido a donde ir. Kely le había dicho que Ash se encontraba en el Laboratorio y ella no estaba segura de querer verlo. Se preguntaba si le había entendido correctamente a la chica de cabello castaño con respecto a los sentimientos del entrenador...

_Son buenos amigos entre ellos..._

_Pero  creo que él no se anima a decirle nada, tiene muchos miedos y dudas..._

_Lo malo es que ella también los tiene..._

MISTY: Pero eso no quiere decir que estaba hablando de mí... ¿Cómo podría saber eso?

_No dejes que los miedos y las dudas te cieguen, o al final será lo único que tendrás..._

MISTY: Eso podría ser solo un consejo... pero después... 

            _Confío en que no le dirás a Ash que te dije... arriesgué su amistad y confianza..._

MISTY: (Murmurando) No habría otra razón para que me lo haya dicho... ¿Porqué Ash nunca me dijo nada?

            Se detuvo antes de seguir avanzando, pues no se había propuesto ningún rumbo y sus pasos solo la dirigían hacia el Laboratorio del Profesor. Miró el camino restante por unos momentos para después dar media vuelta y caminar hacia la casa de Ash...

MISTY: Quizás necesite pensar un poco más y ver si Kely tiene algo pensado para Ash... 

            Una vez que adivinó los colores de los Seakings, Brock tuvo que seguir con las observaciones que Misty le encargó. Tracey miró hacia a Ash viendo al criador reiniciar su trabajo...

TRACEY: ¿Venías solo a preguntarme eso, Ash?

            Ash lo miró inseguro rascándose la cabeza con nerviosismo, hasta que recordó a Kely y su problema con el local...

ASH: Necesito pintar algo y no estoy seguro de los colores.

TRACEY: Pero Ash, yo no soy pintor. Solo observador Pokémon.

ASH: Pero estoy seguro que sabes más de colores que yo.

TRACEY: De acuerdo, a ver que puedo decirte... ¿Qué tienes que pintar?

ASH: Un cartel de un local.

TRACEY: ¿Qué local? 

ASH: Una florería... "La Flor de Venasaur"

TRACEY: (Sorprendido) ¿"La Flor de Ve-venasaur?"

ASH: Así es...

            Tracey comenzó a ponerse nervioso jugando con las puntas de las hojas de su block. Ash lo miró confundido por la repentina actitud de su amigo...

ASH: ¿Pasa algo, Tracey? 

TRACEY: (Nervioso) Yo... nada, Ash.

ASH: Uh... bueno... ¿Sabes de qué color puedo pintarlo?

TRACEY: Deber-ía ir-al local y-y verlo 

ASH: Supongo que sí. Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.

TRACEY: ¿En serio? Entonces...

ASH: Le diré a Kely que nos ayudarás, así empezamos a arreglar otra cosa.

TRACEY: (Tímidamente) ¿La conoces?

ASH: ¿A quién?

TRACEY: A... a-ella

            Extendió su dibujo permitiéndole verlo mejor, no le costó demasiado al entrenador reconocer a Kely en las líneas del dibujo...

ASH: Claro, es Kely...

TRACEY: (Mirando el dibujo) Iré a ver el local, así sabré que colores les conviene más.

ASH: Está bien. Iré a decirle.

            Se levantó de su lugar y antes de marcharse miró a Brock quien se rascaba la cabeza enfrente de un Goldeen y un Seaking a los que tenía observando durante cinco minutos sin encontrar el porque de las variaciones del color...

ASH: (Negando con la cabeza)  No... de ninguna manera...

            Kely observaba las flores a su alrededor pensando en un  consejo que Misty le había dado antes de marcharse al ver la frustrada expresión de la vendedora antes los diversos intentos de mejorar el aspecto general del local...

KELY: Ordenarlas de más oscuras a más claras... pero...   ¿Por donde empiezo?

            Miraba las flores confundida sin saber por donde empezar, hasta que la puerta del local volvió a abrirse dejando entrar a un muy contento Ash...

ASH: Hola.

KELY: Te tardaste, Ash.

ASH: Me entretuve... Tracey dijo que vendría para ayudar con el cartel.

KELY: De acuerdo.

ASH: Kely... ¿Tú lo conoces?

KELY: ¿A quién?

ASH: A Tracey.

KELY: Mmmmm... no me suena...

ASH: Pero él...

KELY: (Confundida) ¿Qué?

ASH: Nada, nada... 

            La chica se encogió de hombros omitiendo totalmente el tema. Miró a sus flores y después a Ash...

KELY: ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo ordenar esto?

ASH: No. Además yo no soy quien trabaja en una florería, Kely.

KELY: Lo sé. Es solo que nosotros nunca tuvimos esta necesidad...

ASH: Entiendo. Uno se esfuerza más cuando hay competencia...

KELY: Así es. Uno se da cuenta de las falencias de su negocio.

            Ash miró hacia el suelo pensativo atrayendo la atención de su antigua amiga quien se detuvo a analizar lo último dicho tratando de encontrar en las frases de ambos algo que haya hecho que el entrenador se quedara tan sumido en sus pensamientos...

KELY: Es extraño, no?

ASH: ¿Qué es extraño?

KELY: Como se puede trasladar esta situación de la florería en la vida cotidiana de uno.

ASH: (Confundido) No lo entiendo.

KELY: (Sonriendo comprensiva) Hasta que no hay un obstáculo que nos incentive a cumplir una de nuestras metas no nos damos cuenta de lo que hay que mejorar y progresar. Mi negocio tuvo muchas fallas durante muchos años y es recién ahora que se abrió la competencia es cuando intento llegar a mi objetivo principal... obtener ganancias...

ASH: Sigo sin entender.

KELY: No puede ser! Piénsalo, Ash ¿Qué te motivó a averiguar todo esto de Misty?

ASH: Kely... te has ido totalmente del tema, hablábamos de tu negocio y ahora me preguntas sobre Misty... No tiene el mínimo sentido.

KELY: Sí lo tiene. Es cierto hablábamos del local, pero no estabas pensando en eso.

ASH: No es cierto.

            Intentando desviar la acusadora mirada de Kely, Ash dirigió su mirada hacia la vidriera viendo un pequeño cartel rosado que colgaba en la vitrina de la "competencia"...

ASH: (Murmurando) "Feliz Día de la Madre" ¿DÍA DE LA MADRE?

KELY: (Mirando para el mismo lado) Sí, es este domingo.

ASH: No preparé nada para mamá! Pero... ¿Porqué no preparas algo tú?

KELY: ¿Para mi mamá?

ASH: No! Para vender... así atraerás clientela.

KELY: Buena idea, Ash... primero tendríamos que arreglar todo esto...

ASH: De acuerdo. Juntemos todo y dejémoslo como antes, después podremos pensar en algo que vender.

KELY: Está bien. Manos a la obra, Ash.

            Los dos chicos comenzaron a arreglar el local para por lo menos poder trabajar cómodos en él y así poder trabajar en un nuevo producto que vender...

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...

PSYDUCK054


End file.
